True Dreams, True Destiny
by akagisenpai
Summary: Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli. They all start out okay, but something has to happen, and they begin to wonder...who do they like more? Who is their destiny?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Gundam Seed, the characters, blah blah blah…

Chapter 1

(Kira's POV)

School is boring. I hate it. Well, everyday I just sit in class with Athrun sleeping all day and the teachers just ignore us cause we've been doing that for nearly a year already. Anyways, today's the last day of school…and finally summer holidays…

"Athrun, are you going home yet?" I asked as Kira held his bag behind him. "I'm going to go downtown to eat tonight, my dad's not coming home…"

_Actually, I don't want to see my dad cause he still can't get over my report card…_

"Nope, you want me to come with you?" Athrun asks. He held out his pocket and took out his bus pass.

"Yeah, is it alright?"

"Should be, I'll call my dad now." Athrun replies as he grabs his phone out of his pocket. "Hello, father? It's Athrun. Yeah, me and Kira's eating tonight outside. I'll be coming home a bit late. Okay, bye."  
_Oh, just great, I get free dinner tonight, haha…_

The bus arrives, and we immediately hope on and found a place to sat down.

School ended a bit late today, since it was the last day and we had to clean our classrooms. The sun is about to go down now. "Athrun, where should we eat?"

"Don't know, hey, how about that new Fast Food place besides the City Hall?"

"Um…sure…you know where it is right?"

"Yeah." Athrun finishes off, and then held up his cell phone and began sending a message.

"Sigh Athrun, when can you keep your mind off Lacus?"

"Come'on…I mean…she's my girlfriend after all…I really should give her 100 attention. Are you jealous of me because you don't have one?"

_YEAH so what if I'm jealous? I'm going to get one that's going to be 200 times cuter than Lacus!_

I burst right into embarrassment and blushed. "What are you talking about? I, I mean, so what if I don't have one?"

"Exactly, you'll realize after you get one. Come'on, it's time to get off." Athrun and I got up, and

got off the bus. We took a short walk to the fast food place Athrun was talking about.

(Athrun's POV)

After we ordered, I placed my cell phone on the counter. "Um, Kira, I started."

_Kira, why don't you pay this time? Every time we eat I am always the one to pay!_

"Yeah, what's up? Oh, right and you should pay this time since I helped you wiped the windows back in the classroom."

_Damnit! Oh well…fine…doesn't really matter. Hey didn't Milly help you out with the windows?_

Right when I was about to say what I had in mind, Kira suddenly cut into my thoughts. "Last week, you just suddenly disappeared and asked me to take care of Lacus for you. What was wrong?"

_Um…what should I say..? damnit…um…right…_ "Uh…I was at this urgent business trip with my father, and I was kind of wasn't feeling alright to just let Lacus stay here by herself, yeah." _What do you mean Athrun, can't you just tell him you were with another girl? Wait, why do I have to tell HIM? Um… whatever.  
_

"Oh, I see. Well, the food's here, let's eat. Oh, and right, Yzak asked me to tell you about this girl who dyed her black hair pink."

_WHAT? How did Yzak know about Meer? Uh…crap…what am I gonna do now? Um…make an excuse, Athrun, make an excuse! Okay, nobody knows that I am with Meer at the same time. Calm down Athrun, you're just with her because her parents died in one of your father's hotels, and you were just there by coincidence. You have nothing to do with her. _"What black dyed hair girl? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, he just asked me to get this message to you." Kira says. We both ate, and afterwards we head back out to the streets.

(Kira's POV)

We crossed the alley next to the restaurant. Athurn and I starred at the backalley. A blonde hair girl fought was beating the stuffings out of 2 boys, and then they went away. Cagalli began to walk out of the alleyway, all bloody and bruised and most of her clothing was ripped.

"Miss, are you alright?" I asked. I held my hand out, and she whacked me with a rubber bat.  
_OUCH! What the hell was that for?  
_I groaned in pain and bent down.

"Kira, you alright? Hey, what did you do that for?" Athrun says as he stood in front of me.

"I'm alright…" I got up in pain. The girl fainted in front of us. She was all bruised up and bloody too.

"Athrun, what should we do?" I asked.

"Let's take her to the police!" Athrun immediately replies. _You idiot, the police will think that we did it!  
_

"That's not a really good idea…let's just take her back to your house." I suggested.

"NO WAY! My dad's going to ask me who she is and going to annoy me over this crap!"

"Uh…fine, then take her to my house then, besides my dad's out town right?"

"Okay…fine…"

- Half an hour later…

Athrun and I laid the blonde girl on my bed. Athrun's phone then rings. "Hello? Yeah, father, alright, I'll be coming home now. Bye."

"You have to go?" I asked. _Yeah, and leave me alone with her, she's cute after all…maybe I can…_

"AHEM. Yeah, and look after her, don't do anything stupid okay? I'll call you when I get home."

"Alright I wont." I opened the door for Athrun. Then I ran back up to check on the girl. She was still unconscious, and I began unbutton her clothes since they were all bloody and ripped. I slowly unbuttoned her jacket, and then…

"STOP! What do you think you're doing?" The girl woke up, seeing Kira trying to take her jacket off. "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!"

Kira hopped back immediately, and got pissed. "HEY your clothes were all bloody! I had to take them off before they can get my bed even dirtier!"

"…Why did you bring me here then?"

"Because you fainted on the street! Me and Athrun had to carry you here!"

"Athrun?"

"Yeah. My friend, you know the blue haired boy."

"Oh. Well…thank you…now, let me out of here please?"

_Miss, you're all hurt and you expect me to let you out? _ "But you should get bandaged up first…"

"I'm fine. So stop being so annoying, bye." Cagalli says as she dives straight out of my house. I just stood there, and then I guess, screw it.

Just right after, dad comes back from work. "Kira, who was that just left our house?"

_I quickly thought of an excuse…_ "OH, it was…er…just a new friend, you see…haha…"

"Oh…" my dad says. The phone then rang, so I went to pick it up.

"Hello, Yamato Residence. Yeah. This is Kira. Hey, Athrun."

"How's that girl doing?"

_Crap, Athrun will kick me tomorrow if I just told me I let her out of the house!_

"Um…you see…she forced herself out of the house and I was afraid to get beaten up by her again, so I had to let her out…besides…"

"…Kira…whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." "Nightz, Athrun." I hung up, and went back inside my bedroom to clean off the drops of blood Cagalli left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Cagalli POV)

"Ouch…" I held my arm…it hurts…ouch…I groaned in pain. I reached for my cell phone. "Hello, dad? It's Cagalli." "Cagalli! I've been looking for you, where are you now?" My dad asks.

"On the streets, I think I'll need a ride…"

"I see…well…what street are you on?"

"1567 Parkan Court, can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, my limo's out now. The chauffer will be there in about 10 minutes."

"Alright, see you when I get back dad." I hung up. _That kid…why was he so nice to me? Wait…Cagalli…he wasn't nice to you…he was trying to take your clothes off! He was attempting to rape you! Wait, no…he was trying to help me…whatever.!_

10 minutes later…

"Ms. Cagalli, what happened to you?" The Chauffer asked as she saw me all bloody.  
_Damnit, got to cover this up. _"Um…I fell down the sewers…haha…um…let's go home now. Haha…haha..haha…."

I got on the car, and then laid back on my seat and relaxed for the time being.

(Lacus POV)

Pink-Chan was jumping around in my room. "You must be really bored, Pink-Chan."

"Yes! I accept!" Pink-Chan replies. I left it alone in my room, and then went outside to the night air. I starred up at the stars.

My cell phone rang. "Hello, Lacus here. Oh, Athrun!"

"Hi…what's up?"

"Nothing much, just enjoying the night breeze. What about you, Athrun?"

"Nothing much…just got home…went to ate dinner with Kira. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Nope, why?"

"You want to go out…?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Um…let's go downtown…I'll come pick you up tomorrow at 12."

"Alright, goodnight, Athrun." I hung up. _Daddy's not going to be home for the weekend, so I really can go wherever I want._

The next day…

(Kira POV)

**Yawn**… I got up, brushed my teeth, and walked downstairs. Dad was already cooking breakfast.  
"Morning dad…" I said. I picked up my phone. "Hello, Sai?"

"Hey Kira. What's up now? Can you come over to study tonight?"

"Nothing much. Um…sure…I can…you want to come out?

"Sure, I bet Fllay wants to see you." "What? Argh…can't you jus for once not bring her out when we go hang out?"

"You think I want to? She finds me with you wherever we go!"

"Aw…damnit…alright. I'll see you at Blue Café."

"See ya." I hung up. _Fllay? Well her body's pretty good but the problem is she's too bitchy you know…I don't like her style of talking._

"Dad, I'll be going out today. I'm going to meet Sai." "Do as you wish, just come home for dinner tonight. Bring a friend along if you can."

"Why?"

"I don't know, after I saw that girl yesterday I feel like she would come back again. Bring her home for dinner tonight, okay?"

_Damn, my dad will kill me if I lied to him. Mind as well say yes for now… _"Alright…" I ate breakfast, and quickly head to out to meet Sai.

Blue Café

"Look!" Fllay shouts. "It's Kira."

_argh…that annoying bitch…when can she ever get off me…_

"Hey Kira." Sai greeted. His phone then rings. "Hello? Dad? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'll come back now!" Sai hangs up. "Sorry Kira, Fllay, my dad has just got some very serious events going on back at the company, I guess I have to leave now."

"Not at all, Sai." Fllay says. Sai then leaves with a flash. "So Kira, where shall we go?"

I didn't say anything, but Fllay just grabbed my hand and roamed me everywhere downtown… and time passes by, and it's already at night.

Fllay and I hung out for the whole day. We went inside one of the bars in downtown, and talked.  
"Kira…I…" Fllay says. At that time I was getting dizzy. I was sad, worried, about Cagalli. Where could she have gone?" Then Fllay went up to me and kissed me. The kiss was long. Her tongue was basically connected with mines. "Fllay," I mumbled. "Fllay…" I stopped struggling…and I kind of felt dizzy. The cup I drank from…must be…wine…

_What am I doing? Get off! You don't like Fllay! Just because she really can "KISS" you don't like her! Kira get off now!"_

Fllay takes her lips off of mines. My heart was beating very fast. "Fllay…"

Not much later, I found myself \ at Fllay's house.

"Fllay…"I said. She didn't say anything, and just kissed me. She began to unbutton my clothes while she was lying on top of me. She unbuttons her own shirt and her breasts tingled on my chest. She unhooked her bra, and took of everything piece by piece. Soon, I found her trying to take my pants off. My member erected, and Fllay starts playing around with and squishing it with her breasts.

"Fllay…it feels…good…" I moaned. "Fllay…"

"Kira…it's time…" Fllay got up and took her panties off. She slowly pulled open her opening and wrapped around my erected member. It entered a little; I could tell she was new to this because it was so tight to enter. She screamed a little of the pain. And then my conscience woke up. "STOP, this is wrong!" I pushed Fllay away. I went to Fllay's washroom.

_KIRA! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE TAT? YOU ALMOST LOST YOUR WHOLE VIRGINITY TO A SLUT! WAKE UP KIRA!_

I got back out of the washroom. Fllay was still naked, and the bed was wet. "Fllay, I guess I should leave now." I said, and just walked out of the house.

(Athrun POV)

I escorted Lacus back to her house. "Well," Lacus began. "Thank you for such a wonderful date tonight!" I grinned at her. "Well…good night then, Lacus. You better, sleep now, it's getting late."  
I starred blankly into her cute blue eyes. They were so beautiful.

_Come'on, ask me to come into your house! Come on! Come on! Wait Athrun, you're not a sick bastard. Control yourself!_

I laid down my head, and Lacus' lips were getting closer to mines. I can smell the perfume from her body closing up on me, and her lips closing up on mines…then my phone rang. "Um..sorry. Hello? KIRA? ARGH…you just have to phone now. What? Argh…I'll come now okay? Bye." "Well, Kira needs you now. You better go. Goodnight, Athrun." Lacus closes the door on me, and went inside. _Damn! I missed my good chance! Well, I wonder what Kira's up to now. He says something shocking has happened to him and he can't come home._

I went to the Blue Café to meet Kira. Sai, Miriallia, Dearka and Yzak just came out. I went up to greet them. "What's wrong with Kira?"

"I don't know. Something shocking must have happened." Sai says.

"I've never seen him like this before," Miriallia says. "He's…acting…strange."

"Well, he's weird now, just went like…mumbling this, that, blah." Dearka says.

"I don't know what's going on. Well, hey you guys can go ahead first, me and Athrun have some things to chat with." The others agree, and left first.

"Okay, Yzak, how did you find out about Meer?" I asked.

"Well, I found it in one of your messages last time when I used your phone…"

"WHAT you peeked at messages?"

"Well, I didn't have a choice, it was a picture message and I had to receive it in order to phone somebody!"

"Argh…damnit…don't tell Lacus okay? She's just a friend of mine. Hey, how did you know that her hair was dyed pink?" "She's Shiho's friend, okay? They're both up at the Northern Provinces, right?" "CRAP. She's Shiho's friend? This is going to get disgusting. Well, I better go have a look at Kira. See you around." Yzak agreed, and left me alone. I walked inside the café and saw Kira inside.

"Kira…" I started. He was basically starring into nothing. "Is everything alright…?"

"Athrun…I'm…lost…" he started shedding tears. Whenever something shocking happens, Kira sheds into tears. Kira then told me what he did with Fllay.

"Kira…I know…how you feel…well…at least you didn't go on right?" "Yeah, I guess. I can't go home now. It's almost 2 and if I go home my dad will ask me why I am not studying at Sai's house."

_If you don't want to, I want to. When can I leave? But wait… Athrun he's in shock now, you should comfort him!_

"I see…I'll stay here with you till morning then."

"It's alright…you better go home. I'll be better of myself." Kira left the café.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" I shouted from behind. Kira waved at me as he walked. I then took the bus back home.

(Kira POV)

_I almost entered her. Her juices were all over me. I almost lost my virginity to a slut. How could I be so careless? I…I don't…I don't know…_

I was just about to cross the streets…and then I didn't realize a car was driving at a high speed at my direction. Suddenly, something grabbed me from my collar and pulled me back at the sidewalk. "Are you nuts? You could've died!"

_I didn't know who it was, and I thought it was Athrun…then I fainted because of that high level of alcohol I consumed tonight…_

Next morning…

My eyes were a little dizzy. I was lying on a bed, in a really decorated room, which looked a lot like a mansion of some sort.

"Ah…you're awake." A lady says. I got up. "Where am I?" I asked. _I looked around the room. Where the hell is this place?_

"Miss Attha is not awake yet. Please go down and have breakfast. I'm the housekeeper of this mansion." The lady adds.

_I was staring around the hallway as I walked out. _"Miss…Attha?" I asked_. The lady guided me down to the dining room. It was GORGEOUS. It was huge. _

I sat down, and in front of me was 2 pieces of toast, orange juice, cereal, and pancakes …wow…what a big breakfast. Another plate was set next to me. "If you would excuse me sir, please enjoy the breakfast. I have some other things to do." The Housekeeping Lady leaves, and I just starred AT the breakfast. 

_Where is this place? Why am I here? I just remember I was at Blue Café yesterday and I didn't know what happened afterwards. This other plate…must be Miss Attha's breakfast._

I was still starring at my plate. Suddenly, a voice caught on me. "Why are you starring at it, aren't you going to eat it?" I then realized someone was already sitting beside me. "Ca…Ca..Cagalli?" I said with a shock. Her hair was still wet; I guess she just came out of the showers then. She was still in her pajamas, and she was…cute…I guess…haha…Okay, back to reality.

"What, you haven't seen me before? Or you haven't ate breakfast in your whole life before?" Cagalli asks, as she eats the remaining pieces of her pancakes.

"…How did I get here…?" I asked.

Cagalli was kind of mad. "You still have the guts to ask? You almost got crushed by a car yesterday and you were drunk! I saved you, and we're even now…haha…"

"You mean this is your house?" I asked. "You must be…rich."  
_Of course she is Kira! How much more stupid can u get?  
_

"My father is Uzumi Nara Attha, head chairman of the Orb Investment Corporation. Well, since I don't really want to be royalty or something so don't go around telling everyone…"

"Alright…"

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Huh?" I questioned. _What do you mean where do I want to go? I want to go home!  
_

"It's Sunday today, you should be free right?" 

"Er…yeah…but I have to phone my dad first." I took out my cell phone. "Hello, dad?"

"Morning, Kira. How was the sleepover?"

"Ah…fine…" _Yup…fine…sitting with a cute girl having breakfast…_

"Since you couldn't bring your friend yesterday, why don't you bring her over tonight?" "Huh? Er…sure…? Dad, I have to go, I need to study again after breakfast. See ya."

I hung up. _CRAP what am I going to do now?_

"Was that your father?" Cagalli asked me as she drank the rest of her orange juice.

"Yeah…well…you see…um…you remember that night when you went to my house?"

"Yeah…what about it?" "My dad…saw you when he came home." "What?" "And he asked me to bring you over to my house for dinner tonight."

"……….."

"I can just make up an excuse…"

"No…it's not nice doing that…I'll just go."

"Oh…okay." I said. I quickly ate the piece of bread in front of me. After breakfast, Cagalli showed me around her house…. and…yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well, I got reviews about the couples and they are sort of a mystery…so you might as well find out as you read along…and my head wasn't so clear for the last few days…and this IS my first attempt at a fanfic, so if I'm rushing things too much…I'm sorry…  
I'll be away for the rest of August to Calgary, so there wont be updates until september...sorry

(Athrun POV)

_Well…hope Kira's all right. Anyways, maybe I should call him…_

… … … "Hello, Kira here."  
"Kira, you alright?" I asked immediately.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Tonight Cagalli would be coming to my house for dinner, you want to come over with Lacus?"

"Tonight? Um…sure…I guess…not sure about Lacus though." _For once, I get something BACK from Kira after all that paying I did for his meals._

"Yeah, my house Athrun. It would be fun. Come at 7."

"Alright then, I'll see you tonight." I hung up, and walked out of my house.

"Athrun!" My dad calls. "Where are you going?"

"Um…I'm going to Kira's house tonight for dinner, I wont be back tonight."

"Tomorrow's vacation, remember. Come back and pack early tonight."

"Alright, dad." I headed off. Suddenly, I felt something crawling up on me. Something… "SURPRISE!" 2 voices shouted. "Hey Athrun! Long time no see!"

"Shiho..? MEER? What are you two doing here?" I said in a broken voice. A car then stopped in front of us. "Yzak? What are they doing here?"

"Oh, Meer suddenly says she wants to come down from the Northern Province, so I gave her a ride." Yzak replies. "Shiho…come'on…let's not bother them." Shiho gets into Yzak's car, and drives off. Meer, was left behind.

"Hi…Meer…"

"Athrun!" Meer greets, and tugs my hand. _Let go of me! I'm…. _

Meer pulled me into the Blue Café. "Remember this place? You used to bring me here! Always!" "Yeah…yeah…well…what's up…?" I said, in a nervous voice.

Meer took off her jacket. She was wearing a shirt that the collar was so low that her breasts were showing. Everyone was starring at her. My hear was beating faster and faster. "Um…Meer…I…think you should…put your jacket…back…on" I didn't complete my sentence, and Meer was already in front of me, pressing her chest against me. Her lips were closer and closer to mines…and… "Meer…" I backed off immediately.

"The one I like is Lacus, not you. No matter how much you want to be, you can never be like her." I explained.

Now Athrun, why did you do that? You had a good chance of feeling Meer's body you know! No, wait; perverted thoughts can be put to one side! You have Lacus already! Lacus! Lacus!

Embarrassed, Meer backed off. "Athrun…I'm dying…I have…cancer…"

"What?" I was so shocked. Meer has cancer?  
"It's up my head…"

"…I'm…sorry…"

"It's not your fault…I better go." Meer leaves the café, and walks outside. I desperately chased after her. "Meer!" I yelled. But she was nowhere in sight. As soon as I turned around, Lacus was behind me. "Lacus, I…"

"I understand, Athrun." She says.

"Lacus, I can explain, Meer, she has cancer, and…" "And you need to comfort her right? Go right ahead, I understand. She has a crush on you, and she is going to die soon, right?"

"How did you know?" "Shiho told me. She knew already something is going to happen when Meer shows up." _Wow, for once I should thank Shiho._

"But…I don't know…anyways…Kira called this morning." "And…?" Lacus grinned, as she asked.

"He invited us to dinner tonight, along with his **new friend**…"

"Oh…alright…I guess it should be alright."

"Oh okay, it's almost time…let's head over."

(Cagalli POV)

It's almost time to go…Kira was waiting outside.

There was a sudden knock on the door. _It must be my maid, Stellar. I hired her because she's a student, and because she didn't have enough money for her education…now… _

Stellar enters through the door. "Miss Cagalli, are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah, what about it?" "The guest outside told me about it. Miss, since you're going on a date, you really should dress up."

My face immediately turns bubble red. "Wait a minute, we're not going on a date!"

"But you're going out for dinner right?" Stellar smiles. "You really should at least put some make up on, I mean…jeans are fine…but um…not that tight red shirt of yours which you always wear…"_Hey…I was just about to wear that! _

Stellar then grabbed hold of my arm. "Hey, let go of me!"

20 minutes later…

I walked back outside with Stellar. Kira was still waiting. My Hair was glittered, I had lipstick on, I had eye shadow on beneath my eyes, and I wore a loose, plain t-shirt. _**Phew** I thought Stellar was going to put me in a dress…_

"Cagalli…" Kira says as she starred hard at me.

"Uh…Kira…" _what the hell are you looking at? If you don't talk I'm going to kick your ass 10 seconds later! _

"Wow…Cagalli…you're so…pretty tonight…" He states. "It's only dinner you know…"

I blushed immediately. "Well…I'm seeing your dad…after all right?"

"Yeah…um…crap! We're late already, we better get going!" Kira says.

(Kira POV)

I held my keys tight and pushed them through the lock. I twisted the handle of the door and went inside. _Okay…calm down…you two are only here for dinner. Calm down._

"Oh, Kira, you're here. Athrun haven't arrived yet." Dad says as he held the frying pan up with an apron wrapped around him. "Ah, you must be Kira's friend. Welcome, I'm Kira's dad."

"Hi, Mr. Yamato. I'm Cagalli." Cagalli responds, and gave a bow. "Nice to meet you."

"Me too." My dad replies. "Have a seat in the living room, it'll still be a while till the dinner's ready. _Phew…luckily dad didn't say anything embarrassing._ Cagalli and I went to have a seat in the living room. Then, somebody was at the door. I quickly went to open it. "Athrun, come in. Hi Lacus!" I greeted. Dad saw them come through the door and gave them a quick wave.

Athrun and Lacus followed me to the living room to join Cagalli.

"Hi! You must be Kira's new friend…I'm Lacus Clyne, nice to meet you."

Cagalli was blushing a little. "I…uh…am Cagalli Yula Attha, nice, nice to meet you."

"Attha?" Athrun was surprised. "Are you the daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha…?"

"Excuse me Athrun…you should be more polite to Miss Attha…hehe…sorry, Miss Attha for his impoliteness." Lacus explains.

_Okay, why does everyone know who Uzumi Nara Attha is except for me!_

"That's okay…okay. I'm the daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha, head of the Orb Investment Corporation." Cagalli finally explains. _Um…what's going on here?_

"Um…" I started. "Hey Athrun, about…" but before I could I saw Athrun having this **close cuddly** conversation with Lacus, so I didn't really want to bother him. I turned my attention to Cagalli.

_Crap…what should I do now? Um…got to find SOMETHING to do…_  
"Cagalli, come here with me for a second. Athrun, Lacus, we'll be right back…"I said. _Now, Kira why did you do that? What are you going to do afterwards?_

Cagalli nodded, and then followed me upstairs to the patio on the second floor. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well, Cagalli, since the two of them are so cuddly together, why interrupt them? Ha…ha…"  
Cagalli didn't say anything.

"Cagalli…how is it like to be…rich?" _Okay…now that was a stupid question._

"Huh?" "Well, um…I mean…nevermind."

"Being rich…well…it's not really it seems fun…because."

"…Why's that…?"

"My family is apart…shattered…in return of being rich."

"I…am…sorry…I understand how a family is like shattered."

"My mom was kidnapped after my dad was successful in business. She then was killed, even though my dad paid them." Cagalli shed into tears. _What's happening…now? I…_

"I see…I'm…" Cagalli cried and burst into tears. _I can't resist anymore…I…I…_

So I just went ahead and gave her a hug. I held her so tight…she was warm…I could tell how sad she was. "Cagalli…I understand…how it felt…because…I'm adopted."

Cagalli was shocked when she heard this. She let go of my gently. "You were…adopted?"

"Yeah…I don't know who my parents are." We both blushed.

"Kira, Cagalli" Athrun calls from below. "Supper's ready."

"Alright, Athrun, we're going to be there in a minute." I replied. "Come'on, Cagalli, let's go…" and I held her hand and guided her downstairs.

(Cagalli POV)

After dinner, Lacus and I helped Mr. Yamato with the dishes. Kira and Athrun were chatting in the living room.

"Say, Cagalli. What were you doing with Kira on the patio…?" Lacus asked me with a smile. _**GASP** …what should I say….?_

"Well…" I started mumbling. "I…"

"I was just kidding. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I calmed down a little. "How did you and Athrun meet…?"

"Ah…that…well…" Lacus began, and kind of paused. _Um…it might be something private….I shouldn't have asked…  
_

"Well…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" I added.

"No…not at all…haha…well…me and Athrun, we were childhood friends. Our fathers had an agreement between businesses and arranged us this relationship. We are planning a wedding when we finish school."

"You two were arranged…?" "Yeah…but we do get along pretty well…right?" "Yeah." I smiled. "Well, it wasn't a bad thing after all, right?" "Yup. Mr. Yamato, we're done with the dishes…"

"Ah." Mr. Yamato turned around as he finishes clean the table. "I really shouldn't have asked you girls to help me out…you are guests after all."

"Not at all, Mr. Yamato." I answered. _Not at all, haha…really._

I walked away with Lacus. "Cagalli, do you know where those two are?"

"Um…I don't know…mind as well look for them." I responded, and went upstairs alone. The door to Kira's room was closed, and I was about to knock…but I heard…something…

_CAGALLI! It's not right to eavesdrop you know! But…I shouldn't interrupt right? Well…_

"Kira…I don't know…I don't know what to do now."

"So let me get this straight. Your dad, and Siegel Uncle got into a disagreement in business, causing a bad relationship now?"

"Exactly. Something's bound to happen between Lacus and Me."

"What's wrong? It's the problem between your fathers…not you two." "But we were arranged for a marriage, remember? I…"

"Everything will turn out fine, Athrun. Don't worry. I got some Cheesecakes with Cagalli today, you want to try them out?"

"I guess you're right…fine…let's go." I heard footsteps, and I immediately sidestepped and walked around casually and pretend nothing happens.

I walked up to them. "So there you are! Me and Lacus were looking for you!"

"Um…um…Let's have cheesecake!" Kira said in a nervous voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally. Back from vacation, and all set for school….  
and um...kinda bored now...onlya few days left for summer holidays...

Chapter 4

(Kira POV)

Blue Café

"Okay, what's the matter, Sai?" I asked, as I walked inside and saw Sai on the stools. He wasn't looking too well. _Damn! Maybe he found out that Fllay and I…_

"It's about Fllay…" Sai begins. _Crap, he found out! But how? Fllay wouldn't tell him something like THAT._

"Um, what about Fllay?" I asked as I sat down. The waiter came up to me and asked me for any drinks. I refused, and Sai talks.

"She…she…died yesterday."

_**phew**…he didn't find out about that…WHAT? FLLAY DIED? _"What?"

"She was found dead in her room last night…it was a suicide."

"No…that can't be…" I continued.

"Everybody knows I had a crush on Fllay…just that she never realized it. I…think I'm going to go away for a while."

"Sai…I…think the reason she suicide...is because I…refused to have sex with her…"

"You what?"

"She…pulled me to her bed…and…"

"You bastard!" Sai got up and grabbed my collar. Both of his eyes were shed in tears. "You…"

I pushed Sai's hand away. "I'm sorry…"

"Kira Yamato… YOU!" Sai gave me a punch up my face and walked out of the Café. I was shedding in tears.

I then dragged myself back home.

"Kira, you're back…dinner's ready, and…" Dad says, but I completely ignored him. I locked myself in my room afterwards.

_Why? Why? Why…all of a sudden…all that…happens to me…? I…_

"Um, Kira…" My dad calls from the kitchen. "I'm going to the grocery store, I'll be back soon…" My dad leaves, and the door shuts. I tried to get some sleep…but not much later…

buzz…buzz…my phone rings. "…" I put it on answering mode.

"Hi, this is Kira, sorry I can't pick up the phone right now, please leave a message after the tone, and I'll call you as soon as possible. **Beep**."

"Hello, Kira?" A girl's voice sounded. "This is Miriallia, something happened to your father outside the grocery store as I passed by, you better come quick!"

_Huh?_

I quickly got up and ran towards the direction of grocery store. A whole crowd was gathering around it. I ran through the crowd and my father was laid there with a pool of blood. Miriallia, Dearka and Yzak was there.

"Dad!" I shouted as I got down towards him.

"Kira…" he mumbles. "The chest…your…father…"

"What chest…dad…? What chest…?"

"The crest….on….chest…" Dad then blacks out.

"Dad…" I started. "Dad…dad…DAD!"

A while later, at the hospital…

"Kira…I…" Miriallia starts. Dearka was behind her.

"Kira…I'm sorry…" Dearka starts. Yzak was in the back, didn't know what to do.

"I'll be alright…" I said. I walked away.

I took a taxi back to my house…I entered. The house was pitched black, I can see the moonlight flashing on the dinner that dad was preparing. I started crying again.

(Cagalli POV)

After a good, warm, shower, I sat down the couch and watched TV. My cell then rings. "Hello, Cagalli here."

"Cagalli, this is Lacus Clyne."

I shut off the TV immediately. I held the phone with both my hands. "Yes, oh, hi, La-Lacus. What's up?"

"Something's happened to Kira…"

"Huh?"

"His father just died."

"WHAT?" "You better go see him…"

"I will, thanks, Lacus. Good night." I hung up, and quickly searched for Kira's number. "Damn, no answer." I quickly dashed down to the car parked in the driveway. I quickly made it to Kira's house.

_No…Kira…don't do anything stupid…okay? Don't…_

I gave a gentle knock on the door. There was no answer. I pushed the door, and it opened up. I got in, and locked the door. Kira laid there, crying on the couch.

"Cagalli…" he starts. I went up to him.

"Kira…I know." I gave him a soft hug, pressing myself against him.

I stayed there until the next day. I was still asleep, but I felt that Kira got up. "Cagalli…"

"Um, morning…um…haha…"

"Um…thanks." He says. "You better go home, or your father's going to be worried."

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked. Kira nods, and guides me out the door.

(Athrun POV)

Vacation Villa

"Dad, about you and Uncle Siegel, is it really true?" I asked. I sat on the bright sunny day, taking a sip of my drink.

"Yes, there is a disagreement between us."

"What about our marriage?" "I guess we might have to break it."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Athrun, but in the real world nothing is always the same as yesterday."

"Dad…" Dad walks away, and my cell phone rings. "Hello, this is Athrun."

"Athrun."

"Lacus, um, hi…what's up?"

"Something's happened to Kira, you better come back soon."

"What's wrong?"

Lacus told me everything. I was shocked. _Kira cries over small things. Now that his father dies, what the heck will he do?_

"Lacus, I'll come back as soon as possible, okay?"

I hung up, and spoke with my dad about leaving early.

(Kira POV)

_Cagalli's here again. I guess she really is worried about anything would happen to me. _

A loud noise occurred in the kitchen. "I'm so sorry!" Cagalli apologizes, as I went to see what happened in the kitchen. Two pots were on the floor. I picked them up. "It's okay…"

Cagalli was blushing a little. We then forgot about dinner and just sat down and watched TV.

The TV was showing some romance-type movies, and at the point of climax…

My head was some how getting "closer" to Cagalli's…and our lips were…moving…moving…and…almost…_just a little more…_

Almost there, Cagalli moves her head away. "Kira…I…" she then blushes. "I don't know how to say this, but…when I grabbed your hand…and almost…THAT…it felt like I was doing THAT…with my…FATHER."

I stayed in silence. "Well…um…let's forget about that…and do…something else." I backed up. Then there was a ring on the doorbell. I opened up, and it was Lacus.

Lacus sees Cagalli in the living room. "Um, I'm not…bothering you two…am I not?

"No, no, not at all, Lacus. Come in." I said.

All 3 of us sat down. Lacus puts down here Haro, as it jumps around the table.

_Suddenly a flash…of memories came to my mind. _"Crest-On….?"

"What's the matter, Kira?" Cagalli asks.

"My father told me something about a Crest-On Chest, before he died."

"Crest…On?" Lacus asks. "Maybe it means something about a chest?" "But there are hundreds of chests in his wardrobe, so…how what can I do about it?" I asked. Then, another ring was on the door. "Um, I'll go open the door." I said. I opened up.

"Kira, you alright?" Athrun just pops up in front of me.

"Well, of course…I'm alright. I'm standing here, right?"

"Well…you know…I…" "I thought you were on vacation," Cagalli pops her head from behind me.

"Well, Lacus gave me a call, and I came back as soon as possible."

"Ah, Athrun…you're back." Lacus says.

Athrun joins us in the living room. "So, what are you peoples talking about?" Athrun asks.

"Crest-On Chest." I said.

"We're thinking about what it means." Cagalli adds.

"Do you know, Athrun?" Lacus adds too.

"Crest, on, chest…is there a crest on a chest?"

"I was thinking that too, but it would take me a while to look through all those chests." I replied.

"Well, we're glad to help!" Lacus adds.

We then were looking through all the chests that were in my father's wardrobe.

During the search, there were chests EVERYWHERE. And…

(Athrun POV)

"Lacus…I spoke with my dad."

Kira and Cagalli continued to look through the chests.

"What's wrong? Don't think our fathers' disagreement will affect us."

"My father has already planned the break of our engagement…"

"Oh…I…see…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, exactly. You can always find a better half than me." Lacus says, and continued to search for the crest box.

(Kira POV)

_It's almost morning again…tired…and…_ "Athrun, Athrun,"

Athrun and Cagalli was sort of tangled with each other in a bed of chests. I put a blanket on them and gave up my search. Lacus and I starred at them and giggled a little.

We both head downstairs for breakfast. "So, Athrun must have told you about our fathers."

"Yeah…but…aren't you a bit disappointed?"

"Not at all…you know…things happen, and I always have to get use to them." Lacus brushes her hair and took a sip of coffee. _Woah, I'm about to bleed. She's…so..damn…pretty. _

"I wish I can just be like you, Lacus. I guess that makes me envy you now…haha…"

Then there was a sudden scream in my father's room. Lacus and I quickly cut in the scene. Cagalli and Athrun were shocked that they were sleeping together…and…

Lacus picks up a box that Cagalli was pressing on. "There's a crest on this one…" and she hands it to me. I opened it up, and there was a letter and a photo.

"Hey, that's my father!" Cagalli says.

"Your father?" Athrun says, in a surprised way. In the picture was Uzumi Nara Attha holding two babies. One was a blond and the other was a brunette.

I opened up the letter and read.

Kira,

If you found this box, it means that I am not with you anymore. This is the truth about your parents. You have a sister too, and it was the girl you brought home with you. Cagalli Yula Attha. Her parents are…your parents. You still have a family. Your mother divorced with you father, took you away and died at a later time. I'm sorry this had to happen, but…this is the truth.

20XX, June 29th

"You're…my brother…?" Cagalli starts. "This…was written the date after I first came to your house…"

_Cagalli…my…sister? Uzumi…my…Father?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update…but school was quite busy for the first day…sorry!

Chapter 5

(Kira POV)

_Cagalli…my sister? But…_

"Kira, are you alright?" Cagalli asks. I was starring into complete blankness.

"I…"

"Kira…" Athrun starts, but Lacus pulls him away and leaves the room.

"Kira…I know this is shocking…but…"

"I don't believe this…" I said. _How can Cagalli be my sister? How can Uzumi be my father?_

"I think it's best to ask my dad about this…"

"Alright…"

Cagalli's Mansion

(Cagalli POV)

"Welcome home, Miss Cagalli, should I prepare some tea and snacks for you friends?" one of the maids came and asked me.

"Yes, and when is daddy coming back?"

"He'll be back a little later tonight."

"Which is what time?"

"Um…11pm I think."

"Okay. Kira, is it alright? My dad's going to be a little late home tonight."

"Fine with me." Kira replies. Athrun and Lacus nods. We all went up to the 2nd floor.

(Athrun POV)

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You mean, your parents now, are your adopted parents?" I asked Kira. He let out a sigh.

"Yes, Athrun. My parents told me they adopted me when I was about 4. I was given the name Kira, as the Adoption Center had told them, but I never knew what the last name of my father is."

Cagalli closes a book on her desk and walked over. "There's this boy in some of the pictures of this really old album…"

Lacus brought it over with Cagalli to me and Kira. " Cagalli, open it to the page with the photos." She says. Cagalli did so , and flipped it to the page.

I starred at the photos with Kira. "Cagalli," Kira starts. "Do you know who's this brown-haired boy in this photo?"

"I don't know…father never told me anything about him."

"Well…Kira it might be you." I said. Lacus nods along with me.

"Um…you guys want to do something else?" Cagalli asks. "Maybe, watch a movie or something?"

"Sure…why not…? Better than sitting here and discussing this until it's 11." I said.

We all went back downstairs. Cagalli opened her drawer with a whole stack of DVDs. There was a LCD Television with a whole set of really nice Amplifiers and sound systems.

"Well, what do you guys want to watch?" Cagalli asks. I went up to Cagalli and picked some movies along with her.

(Lacus POV)

Kira and I sat back at the couch. He wasn't so happy after all this had went through him, and right now I can only see sorrow in his face.

"Kira…" I started. "It's okay…once Mr. Attha is back, everything will be straighten out."  
Kira started to cry. "What if…" he said. "What if it's all true…Uzumi is my father after all?"

I leaned forward and put my hands on Kira's neck. I pulled him over for a hug. "Then you've finally found your true father…there's nothing better than seeing your true parents right?"  
Kira stopped crying for a bit, and I let go of him. Athrun and Cagalli were starring at us, and as soon as we noticed they turned around, continuing to search for movies to watch.

"Thanks, Lacus…" Kira says to me. We both sat back as Athrun puts the disc in the DVD Player and Cagalli dimming the lights in the room.

(Kira POV)

After the long movie, Lacus was already asleep because Athrun picked such boring movie. Cagalli and him were sleeping on the couch as well. I then took of my jacket and wrapped it around Lacus.

Suddenly, somebody enters the house.

"Cagalli," a voice calls. "Cagalli…"

In my eyes, Cagalli wakes up along with Athrun. " DAD."

(Cagalli POV)

I quickly went over to father. "Father, I have things do discuss with you. Important ones."

Father gave me a small sigh. "Not now, Cagalli…I'm really tired. I need some serious sleep."

"But father, this…" but before I get to finish the sentence, father was already walking upstairs into this room. Athrun, Kira and Lacus follows behinds me.

"I'm sorry, Kira…father's really tired today…I guess we have to wait until sometime later."

"Okay…then…we'll come back sometime again." Kira says, and then leaves with Athrun and Lacus.

After shutting the door after they leave the house, I went up to my room.

This could mean a lot to me…all of a sudden having a little brother… 

To Be Continued…


End file.
